El legado de los semidioses
by Girl of Sea01
Summary: Es posible que ser semidiós sea lo peor que le pueda pasar a una persona por varias razones. Hay dos opciones para estar en tal peligro. Puedes ser el hijo de un Dios.O que, como yo, seas su descendiente. desgraciadamente no me libro del olor, ni los poderes ni los monstruos. Mi nombre es Silena Jackson y La historia que tengo que contar empezó después de que yo cumpliera 14 años
1. Silena,la H2o

_Silena_

Es posible que ser semidios sea lo peor que le pueda pasar a una persona por varias razones. La primera: los monstruos. Son peores que la Peste. Aparecen en cualquier lado, porque tienen un olfato increíble que puede oler semidioses a kilómetros de distancia.

Además, no se como, pero son mas rápidos que un sátiro en un buffet libre. Lo que siempre me pareció casi imposible.

Lo segundo: que tu padre sea un Dios. Son todopoderosos, inmortales, algunos tienen una increíble mente retorcida, Y no sé como hacen, pero siempre somos los semidioses quienes tenemos que salvar su inmortal trasero.

Pero en serio, si eres un semidios, o crees serlo, corre lo más rápido posible al Campamento Mestizo. Te puede llevar un sátiro, son fáciles de encontraron. Llevan gorro, muletas y pies falsos. Conseguirán que llegues allí con vida.

Hay dos opciones para estar en tal peligro.

Puedes ser el hijo de un Dios (si es así, espero, por tu bien, que no seas hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes).

O que, como yo, seas su descendiente. Es decir, su nieta, y desgraciadamente, no me libro del olor, ni los poderes ni los monstruos.

Mi nombre es Silena Jackson, soy la hija de Percy Jackson y descendiente de Poseidón. Si eres semidios, seguramente ya lo conocerás, y estarás: la hija de Percy Jackson, el que derrotó a Cronos y a Gea, el semidios más fuerte de todos los tiempos ¡fantástico!

Adoro a mi padre, es el mejor del mundo, pero en serio, esperaba que me dijera antes de los 14 que era semidiosa. Mi madre es Annabeth Chase.

Si, la hija de Atenea, lo que es raro, ya que mis abuelos divinos se odian. Lo han demostrado miles de veces en las Navidades. No soy hija única.

Tengo dos hermanos: Luke y Jordan.

Luke es igual a mamá, Saco tanto su aspecto físico como la parte de Atenea. Jordan es una mezcla, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Puede respirar bajo el agua y hacer burbujas, pero también es inteligente. Es el mejor en carrera de caballos.

Y luego voy yo. Si mi abuela Atenea, por casualidad, leyera esto, por favor, háganle saber que lo haga cerca de Apolo, porque créeme, necesitará un médico.

Soy igual a papa en cuanto a personalidad se refiera, tengo el pelo rubio como mama, y adquirí ¡gracias a la genética! ojos verdes y TODOS los poderes de Poseidón.

Por lo que tengo sus problemas. Tengo 14 años, TDHA y dislexia. Me han expulsado de 13 colegios junto a mi mellizo.

Pero no es todo culpa mía, también están mis amigos. En mi grupo somos 6, me crié con ellos desde que era pequeña. Todos nuestros padres se conocen desde los 12.

Estamos muy unidos, por lo que si expulsan a uno, el resto hacemos lo posible para ser expulsados también.

La historia que tengo que contar empezó poco después de que yo cumpliera los 14, en una excursión de la Academia Goode al museo de arte griego y romano.

Lo sé, suena a tortura. Yo esperaba que fuera una tranquila excursión. Me equivocaba.

* * *

**es mi primer fanfic por lo que acepto criticas, ideas y por supuesto su opinión a través de los reviews.**

**hasta la próxima Girl of Sea01.**


	2. Scott, el encantador

Una tranquila excursión, una tranquila excursión sin que ocurriera nada extraño, ¿era mucho pedir? Al parecer si. En serio, a veces parecía que los Dioses nos odiaban.

Mi nombre es Scott Grace. Mi padre es Jason Grace, y mi madre Piper McLean. Soy parte griego y parte romana. Tengo también una hermana mayor, Alison.

Ambos somos rubios. Yo tengo los ojos como un caleidoscopio, y a Alison le cambia el color dependiendo de su humor.

Me estoy desviando del tema (estúpido TDHA) así que voy a comenzar a contar el día de la excursión. Estábamos todos en el autobús de camino al museo.

Yo estaba sentado al lado de uno de mis amigos. Delante estaban Silena y su mejor amiga, y detrás el quinto miembro del grupo.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, pero se notaba que estaba muy lejos de aquí. Llevaba así varios días, y todos (hasta Sil, aunque no lo llegara a reconocer) estábamos preocupados por él.

− ¿Oye, has traído un lápiz? A mi se me olvido.

Saque un lápiz de mi mochila y se lo dí. Siempre se olvidaba de las cosas, ya era costumbre para mí dejárselas.

Me acomodé en el asiento del autobús. Mi amigo no dejaba de palmear su pierna una y otra vez, nervioso, pero era normal.

− ¿Y la hoja del trabajo? yo utilice la mía para tirarles aviones a los profesores.

Mientras miraba el cielo por la ventanilla recordé lo ocurrido la semana pasada, cuando mi hermana se había ido a no sé que Campamento Mestizo. Yo estaba tranquilo, escondiéndome de Alison, porque quería darme por decimosexta vez uno de esos abrazos mas letales que el Rayo de Zeus.

Un momento... ¿De donde saque esta expresión? ¿El Rayo de Zeus? ¿Dioses? Desde luego necesito recordar que es real y que no lo es. Bueno, el caso es que me escondí debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

No estuve tranquilo ni un minuto, ya que mi padre y ella entraron.

Haber, yo no soy de escuchar conversaciones, pero no quería que me castigaran, así que me quedé callado debajo de la mesa.

— Tienes que decírselo — exigió Alison.

— No es tan fácil— contesto mi padre.

— ¿Y a que esperas? ¿Que lo encuentren? ¿A poner su vida en peligro? Acaso quieres que muera.

— ¡Pues claro que no!

— ¿Y que esperas?

— Quiero darle una vida normal, la vida que yo no pude tener por culpa de todo esto— explico— que piense que es normal, que tenga una adolescencia normal, sin que pase por lo que yo pase.

— El único problema es que no es normal. No es un simple mortal al que le puedas engañar con la niebla. Es diferente, y el empieza a notarlo.

Tardé en comprender que hablaban de mí.

— ¿Que quieres que haga? Que me acerque a él y le diga, tu abuelo en realidad es...

No pude escuchar el resto, ya que entro mi madre.

— ¿Que ocurre? — preguntó.

— Nada— contesto mí hermana mientras se iba refunfuñando.

Yo me quede quieto, debajo de la mesa. Mi abuelo ¿Quién era en realidad mi abuelo? ¿Y qué era eso de que no era normal? Haber, si me expulsaban de los lugares era porque, no sé como, pensaban que había robado un helicóptero.

Yo tan solo lo pedí, quería ver las vistas de Nueva York desde el cielo, pero antes de poder subir me detuvieron por intento de robo. Ya me había pasado antes, pido las cosas, y la gente me las da.

En menos de diez minutos llegamos al museo. Al instante escuché bufar a Silena.

Si Luke estuviera aquí, ya nos habría arrastrado al interior, pero estaba seguro de que ella prefería estar castigada a venir al museo, igual que su padre.

Iba a acercarme a mis amigos, cuando una persona me agarró del brazo.

— ¿Hola, te has olvidado de que eres mí compañero?

Ashley era una chica de clase a la que le gustaba.

-No, claro que no-le contesté de la manera más amable que pude.

Sin embargo, por dentro pensaba: ¡ayuda!

* * *

**¡segundo capitulo subido!**

**estuve inspirada y termine este hace poco en la mañana. espero que me den su opinión a través de los comentarios, me haría saber que piensan de mi historia y me alegraría saberlo..  
**

**se despide Girl of Sea01**


	3. Bianca, la astuta

**disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson pertenece al tío Rick, yo solo soy dueña de los hijos de sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia.**

Bianca

Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué les importa nuestra vida? ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en su tiempo libre? Da igual, seguiré contando la historia, pero antes, tengo que presentarme.

Mi nombre es Bianca Di Angelo, y soy la hija de Nico Di Angelo. El nombre de mi madre es Fiorella Abiati, una mujer que conoció en uno de sus tantos viajes a Italia.

No voy a decir nada más relacionado con el tema de mi familia. Tengo la piel pálida, el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros.

Visto la mayor parte del tiempo de negro, he de admitir que es mi color favorito. En fin, En el autobús estuve hablando con Silena, mi mejor amiga.

Aunque también había notado que uno de nosotros estaba actuando raro, como ausente, y estaba muy preocupada por él. El cielo hoy estaba lleno de nubes, parecía que habría tormenta, y lo más raro era que estaban situadas solo encima de nosotros.

Bajamos del autobús y vimos como a Scott se lo llevaba Ashley. Nos lanzó una mirada de socorro, pero yo y uno de mis amigos tan solo le dijimos adiós con la mano. Cuando se fue nos reímos por su cara de terror, y Silena no tardó en unirse a mostros.

Entramos en el museo detrás de los demás. Seguimos a nuestro profesor hasta la sección Griega del museo.

—Que esculturas mas...raras—le comenté a mi amigo.

—Ya, algunos de estos Dioses necesitaban un afeitado urgente—me respondió.

— ¿Que están murmurando por ahí? —pregunto el profesor.

Atrapados, pensé.

—Lo sentimos Sr. Brunner—me disculpé.

El Sr. Brunner era un hombre moreno y de barba. Iba en silla de ruedas, no sé qué le ocurriría, pero lo más raro eran sus ojos, parecía que habían visto millones de cosas alucinantes.

—Como iba diciendo, aunque parezca extraño, hubo una Titanomaquia...

El Sr. Brunner siguió contando la historia, aunque ya lo había hecho tantas veces que nos la sabíamos de la memoria. Trataba de que Cronos había vuelto, y esta vez lo había derrotado un semidiós hijo de Posesión, pero que tubo ayuda de un sátiro, una hija de Zeus, un hijo de Hades y una hija de Atenea (aunque no lo entiendo ¿Atenea no era una Diosa Virgen?).

Después paso a contar el origen de los Dioses. Mencionó a los tres principales, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, y de cómo vencieron juntos a los Titanes.

— ¿Pero Hades no era malo? —escuché preguntar a una de las populares de la clase, aquellas chicas que vestían como chicles de fresa y por dentro eran peor que una manzana podrida.

Me giré hacia ella.

-Porque te hayas visto la película Disney de Hércules no tienes por qué saberlo todo Lucy, pero supongo que hacen falta más de dos neuronas para poder entenderlo.

El Sr. Brunner nos siguió explicando hasta que llegó la hora de comer, así que rescatamos a Scott y nos fuimos todos al comedor.

* * *

**¡Tercer capitulo terminado!**

**esta vez me he centrado en la hija de Nico. en cuanto a la madre, es una oc que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, dado que no soy muy fan del thalico.**

**veré**** si subo el siguiente la próxima semana o cuando la señora inspiración vuelva a mi.**

**por ultimo, si tienen ideas o simplemente dar su opinion les agradeceria que lo hiciesen a traves de los reviews.**


	4. Zackery, el protector

Declaimer:el universo de percy jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

Zackery

Tiene razón Bianca ¿Que les interesa de nuestra vida? Búsquense un hobby mortales. Bueno, es su vida, hagan lo que quieran con ella.

Mi nombre es Zackery Di Angelo, soy el hermano mayor de Bianca. Soy muy parecido a ella, solo que tengo los ojos claros y un anillo de calavera en mi dedo.

Mis poderes son lo mejor. Puedo realizar el viaje sombra y convocar a guerreros esqueleto.

Voy a seguir con la historia. ¿Lo dejamos en la parte de la comida, no?

Mis amigos estaban preocupados por mí, ya que estaba muy ausente, pero si fueras testigo de cómo tu anillo se convierte en una espada también estarías ausente.

Por nuestro cumpleaños, cada uno había heredado un regalo algo raro que decían que teníamos que llevar en todo momento. Yo un anillo, Bianca un cinturón, Jordán un bolígrafo, Silena una gorra y Scott una canica. Al que falta no diré que le regalaron, es secreto. El caso es que el otro día pulsé por error el anillo y se convirtió en una espada, y desde entonces no dejo de hacerme preguntas.

Estábamos los seis comiendo en el bordillo de la fuente. Yo tenía una hamburguesa, pero mi estómago estaba cerrado, y no entraba nada.

Silena se acercó a mí. Pensaba que me preguntaría si me ocurría algo, en cambio dijo:

— ¿Me das tu hamburguesa?

Esa chica era increíble. Se había comido un sándwich entero y aún tenía hambre, aunque en tema de comida yo no soy quién para juzgar.

Normalmente, ya le habría gritado por intentar comerse mi comida. Pero yo no tenía hambre, así que se la di.

— ¿Me la das así, sin más?—me preguntó estupefacta.

— No tengo hambre—gruñí.

Sus ojos iluminaron, señal de que estaba pensando en hacer algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El niño muerto se ha levantado del ataúd con el hueso izquierdo?—Silena sonrió.

Eso lo hacía para fastidiarme, y lo conseguía.

—Estoy impresionado sesos de alga, debes de haber utilizado todas tus neuronas para pensar esa frase.

Ella y yo nos miramos a los ojos, e instantes después nos echamos a reír como dos lunáticos. Esas riñas ya eran normales entre los dos, incluso resultaban divertidas.

El Sr. Brunner nos dijo que teníamos tiempo libre para dar una vuelta por el museo. Los cinco nos dirigimos a una zona vacía, ocupada tan solo por unas estatuas.

Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos separado del grupo. Estábamos sentados en las escaleras cuando, de repente, un león (sí, he dicho león) apareció delante de nosotros.

Era del tamaño de un autobús, de uñas plateadas y el pelo dorado. Me recordaba a algo, pero no conseguía recordar a que...

No solo había un león, sino que a su lado aparecieron guerreros esqueleto. Y ninguna de esas cosas era la peor.

Lo peor de todo era una voz que hablaba procedente del pasillo de al lado.

—Vaya, ¿así que estos son los seis poderosos semidioses? Cinco descendientes de los Tres Grandes, desde luego merecen la pena, pero tú, aunque no lleves su sangre, eres único también, y valioso.

Y ahí, ya harto de no conseguir respuestas. Hice algo tonto, salí corriendo hacia el siguiente pasillo.

Presioné mi anillo, y de nuevo salió la espada. Menos mal, por un momento temí que no fuera a salir.

El lugar estaba lleno de sombras, algo en lo que era experto, por lo que no era un problema para mí.

—Eres muy valiente viniendo hacia aquí.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunté.

Intentaba sonar firme, pero las rodillas me temblaban y estaba el hecho de que no sabía cómo manejar una espada.

— Eso da igual. Tenía ganas de conocerte Zackery Di Angelo. En verdad te pareces mucho a tu padre. Espero que no saques de él su desgracia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Desgracia?

— Supongo que habrás oído hablar de Bianca, ¿no?

Pues claro que había oído hablar de la tía Bianca, pero murió en un accidente de coche junto con la abuela ¿De qué estaba hablándome? ¿Acaso mi padre había tenido algo que ver?

— Tan solo digo que espero que seas mejor que tu padre protegiendo a tu hermana, no queremos que la historia se repita. No te mataré, no por ahora, pero deberías volver con tus amigos.

— ¡Espera!

Pero era tarde, ya se había ido.

* * *

**cuarto capitulo! tratare de subir el próximo en un par de días.**

**Girl of Sea01 **


	5. Charles, el modesto

**Declaimer: los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Charles_

Voy a hacer una rápida presentación, porque quiero continuar la historia, ahora viene la parte más interesante: la del coche. Soy el único, el perfecto, el increíble, el maravilloso y el incomparable Charles Valdez.

Mi padre es Leo (no tan increíble como yo) Valdez Y mi madre Calipso. Y no, no es una coincidencia de nombres, es la Diosa Calipso.

Supongo que ahora estarán confundidos, así que lo explicaré brevemente.

Mi padre cayó en la isla de mi madre. Ella, al verlo, le gritó, lo fulminó con la mirada, lo amenazó con sus utensilios de jardinería e intentó echarlo de la isla. Mi padre tuvo que pasar muchos días a la intemperie (mi madre no lo dejaba ni acercarse a tres metros de distancia) pero un día fue a ayudarlo. Ahí le dijo que era insoportable, y mi padre se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Calipso.

Al final, mi padre consiguió salir, pero prometió volver a por mi madre. Claro está, cumplió su promesa, porque entonces ni yo ni Lina estaríamos aquí. Lina es mi hermana mayor.

Ella tiene 18 años, el pelo de color caramelo y la piel como la de mama, sin embargo tiene la sonrisa de papa. Yo soy más parecido a él, tan solo tengo la piel algo mas blanca y la nariz de mi madre.

Tengo un fuerte TDHA, por lo que siempre llevo objetos en los bolsillos. Ya está, he terminado (ya dije que sería breve), así que continuo.

Nunca me había sentido tan inútil. Después de descubrir que el regalo de los 14 se convertía en una espada no supe hacer mucho más. Tan solo ayude a Bianca con los guerreros esqueleto. Ella era la única que podía matarlos.

Yo tan solo los retrasaba, pero resulté herido en el intento. No quedé peor que Scott, el león le había dado un zarpazo en el hombro.

Pero lo más raro de todo fue, sin duda, que Silena consiguió vencer al león. No me preguntes como, porque no lo vi. Solo me enteré de una explosión, y al segundo siguiente solo había una piel.

Zackery vino momentos más tarde, buscando a Bianca con la mirada ¿Esa voz, nos había llamado mestizos? ¿Qué rayos era un mestizo?

Los cinco estuvimos de acuerdo en una cosa, en salir de allí lo más rápido posible. En cuanto estuvimos fuera, nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué era eso?—soltó Jordan de repente.

Todos lo miraron, pero ya era normal.

—No lo sé—confesó su hermana—voy a llamar a papa.

Agarró su móvil y marco el número. Uso el manos libres para que todos pudiéramos hablar.

— ¿Sil, que pasa?—se escuchó decir a Percy a través del móvil.

—Papá, no te lo vas a creer, pero nos acaba de atacar una especie de león en el museo junto con unos esqueletos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Acaso costaba tanto decir "¿necesitan todos un psicólogo?"

—Jordan, ¿aún tienes la tarjeta que te di?—esta vez se dirigió a su hijo.

—Sí, siempre la llevo ¿Por?

—deben Ir a esa dirección, lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso quieres que robemos un coche?

—Escuchen, esto es lo que harán. En cuanto cuelgue, tiren el teléfono lo más lejos posible, todos, y no vuelvan por ellos. Vayan al puerto, diles el nombre de tu abuelo. Os darán un barco. Saben navegar, vayan a esa dirección.

—De acuerdo-contestó Silena, confusa, al igual que todos— ¿Pero cómo llegamos al puerto?

— ¿Cuál fue la idea que propusiste del coche?

Y colgó. Hicimos lo que dijo ¡Adiós móvil!

—Bueno, ahora hay que robar un coche ¿Quién lo hace?—dije a modo de broma.

—Yo me encargo—me respondió Scott.

Fue junto a un señor y le dijo algo. Al volver, tenía unas llaves en la mano.

Miramos haber con que coche correspondía, y resultó ser un descapotable. En cuanto se abrió, me senté en el asiento del conductor.

Me puse unas gafas de conducir que había en la recamara y miré a mis amigos.

— ¿Qué haces?—me preguntó Bianca.

—ninguno sabe conducir, y yo me pedí Conductor. Así que conduzco yo.

Ellos me miraron como si eso fuera una idea inquietante, loca pero inquietante.

Al final, se subieron al coche. Bianca se sentó de copiloto, y los demás se sentaron atrás.

—Bienvenidos al Mundo de Charles.

Debo admitir, que no ganaré ningún premio conduciendo. Arrancamos a una velocidad increíble.

Había giros bruscos, casi vuelcos y en un momento se abrió la puerta de atrás. Destrozamos algunos buzones, pero nada importante.

Era divertido. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando perdí el control y comenzamos a girar sin parar. Bianca y Jordan parecían estar a punto de vomitar.

Scott se agarraba a su cinturón como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cambio, Silena, Zackery y yo teníamos las manos levantadas y gritábamos de emoción.

La parada fue un poco brusca, chocamos contra una farola, pero todos estabamos bien.

Resulto ser, que el abuelo de Silena y Jordán debería ser millonario o algo así, ya que ese barco no lo compraba alguien normal. No era muy grande, pero para hacer ese viaje tenía el tamaño perfecto.

El viaje fue tranquilo. A los Jackson les costó más leer la tarjeta que navegar.

Comimos el chocolate azul de Jordán (Luke se lo había cocinado, ya que su hermana era pésima en cocina). Solo tuvimos problemas cuando ya podíamos ver la costa.

Nos atacaron unos monstruos. Eran feos (como todos) y tenían alas de murciélago. Lo peor: escupían fuego. El barco se quemó, y tuvimos que saltar.

El impacto contra el agua fue algo doloroso, pero podías llegar perfectamente a la costa. Al sacar la cabeza a la superficie, conté a mis amigos, y me di cuenta de que faltaba Bianca, y recordé que ella no sabía nadar.

Bucee, y la vi a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Fui hacia ella y la lleve hasta la superficie. Estaba inconsciente, así que cargue con ella hasta la orilla.

Al llegar, estaba cansado. Dejé a Bianca tumbada en la arena, y tan solo vi que un montón de gente se acercaba antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Aún me quedan algunos semidioses, pero no serán principales, y aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que les gustara ¿Que creen que ocurrirá a continuación?**

**Se despide Girl of Sea01.**


	6. Jordan y la llegada al campamento

**declaimer: el universo de percy jackson no me pertenece**

* * *

_Jordan_

Sentía la cabeza como si un millón de bombas hubieran estallado en ella. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso me dolían los parpados. Sin embargo, como masoquista que soy, los abrí.

Me encontraba en una especie de enfermería, tumbado en una camilla. A mi lado, descansaban mis amigos.

—Ya has despertado.

A mi izquierda, había una chica. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Vestía una camiseta naranja donde se podía leer "Campamento Mestizo".

La chica me sonrió, parecía alguien amable. La chica rubia tomo un vaso con un líquido naranja y me lo dio.

—Tranquilo, te sentirás mejor—me prometió.

Lo bebí. Sabía muy bien, al chocolate de mi hermano Luke para ser exacto. Me sentí con fuerzas nuevamente, y me fijé que en una de las mesas había un carcaj y un arco de oro.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba.

—Ambrosía—me contestó—ya se los explicare más adelante cuando estén todos despiertos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Jordan Jackson, y tú?

La chica pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Soy Emily Solace, pero llámame Amy.

— ¿De quién eres hija?

—No creo que lo conozcas, mi padre es Will Solace

Amy bajó la cabeza y comprendí que sería un tema complicado.

Uno a uno mis amigos se fueron despertando. Amy se presentó a todos, y noté como más de uno se le quedaba mirando.

Sentí que Amy podía ser una buena amiga.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté.

—Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo ¿alguien sabe algo sobre dioses griegos?

—la clase de mitología es la única en la que prestamos atención—respondió charles, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—Pues bien, porque todos esos mitos y dioses, son hechos reales.

Imposible. ¿Cómo iban a ser los dioses reales?

— ¿Qué?-pregunté.

— Yo soy, en realidad, nieta de Apolo—me aclaro.

Empecé a hacer memoria, Apolo era…

— ¿El que acosó a la ninfa hasta que esta se tuvo que convertir en árbol para huir de él?

Amy soltó una carcajada, yo también la imite.

— Si te apetece mirarlo de esa manera...Sí, soy la nieta del Dios de los Acosadores—dijo. Luego señalo algo que reposaba en una mesa cercana—.Estas flechas de oro me las regalo mi abuelo.

—Entonces, nosotros somos... —comencé a decir.

—Semidioses—me interrumpió—vamos, les voy a enseñar el Campamento.

* * *

**¡volví con el sexto capitulo!**

**se que es corto pero lo compensare con el próximo. lo prometo**


	7. Scott y la ladrona de tormenta

Declaimer: el universo de percy jackson no me pertenece.

* * *

Scott

Si me hubieran dicho que era un semidios hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba loca, pero despues de lo ocurrido, era algo difícil de creer.

Amy nos enseñó el Campamento, desde la pared de escalada al comedor, y de la Casa Grande hasta los cultivos de fresa. Por último de todo, nos llevo a ver las cabañas.

Nos explicó que había 20, una por cada dios menor y olímpico.

—Ahora viene algo complicado —comenzó a decir Amy—. Si no me equivoco, Silena, eres la hija de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, Scott, tus padres son Jason Grace y Piper Mclain. Por otro lado, Charles es hijo de Leo Valdez.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque sus hermanos estan aqui —nos solto—. Silena, tu padre es hijo de Poseidón y tu madre hija de atenea, Charles, tu padre hijo de Hefesto y Scott, el tuyo es hijo de Jupiter, respectivamente.

Yo no dije nada, corrí hacia la cabaña de Zeus y entré de golpe. Mi hermana estaba en la cama, leyendo (si, le gusta leer) mientras escuchaba musica.

Ella se sorprendió al verme.

—¿Scott, que haces aquí?—me preguntó Alison.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un semidios? —chille, indignado—¡un descendiente de Jupiter, lo cual no tiene sentido, porque aqui son todos griegos! ¿de quién es hija mamá, entonces?

Alison me miró por unos segundos y suspiró. Como si ya esperara esa reacción por mi parte.

—De Afrodita —dijo ella—. y para aclarar las cosas, papá se sintió a gusto aqui, en el campamento, por lo tanto decidió quedarse para pasar más tiempo con mamá.

-¡Debería haberlo sabido!-me queje-me ha arañado un león en el museo.

Alison abrió los ojos, impresionada. Se acercó a mi y se dispuso a inspeccionarme, temerosa de que tuviese alguna herida.

-¿y estas bien?-me preguntó.

Yo asenti, realmente no había sido gran cosa. Ambos nos apoyamos en una de las camas de la cabaña y nos fundimos en un silencio necesario, ya que estaba aturdido y necesitaba procesar la información recibida hace unos momentos.

Una inquietud comenzó a surcar en mi cabeza y decidí preguntarle a Alison.

-¿Y cuándo le pido cosas a la gente y solo aceptan? ¿Eso que es?

Alison formo una sonrisa y continuó:

-Se llama Encanto, mamá y tu lo tienen-explicó.

Iba a decir algo mas, pero era demasiado para tan poco tiempo y volví con el resto. Al llegar, solo estaban Amy, Bianca y Zackery.

-¿Y ustedes de quién son nietos?-les pregunté.

-Nuestro padre es hijo de Hades -respondió Bianca.

Amy asintió ante su comentario.

-La cabaña de Hades esta vacía -dijo-. No veo problema en que se queden allí.

Los observé extrañado ¿estaban seguros de aquello?

-En la de Hades-contestaron los dos a la vez, como si leyesen mis pensamientos.

Amy echó un vistazo a las cabañas, como para no olvidar algo.

-De acuerdo, entonces solo quedara vacía la de Hera -se giro hacia mi-a propósito, Quiero presentarles a alguien. ¡Richard, Lucy, vengan aqui!

Dos jovenes que estaban hablando se acercaron. El chico poseía cabellos negros y ojos plateados, como las estrellas que brillaban en una noche estrellada. Llevaba tambien un carcaj y flechas.

La otra chica, Lucy, tenía el pelo castaño. Sus ojos estan de un color naranja, y parecia que en ellos ardía el fuego.

-les presento a Lucy, jefa de la cabaña 16, la de Hestia.

Lucy desvío la mirada, avergonzada.

-Encantada -dijo Lucy.

Bianca parecía interesada y se le acercó sin temor.

-soy Bianca Di angelo y este es mi hermano Zackery ¿Cuantos son en su cabaña?-preguntó curiosa.

-Somos 4, no demasiados, pero da igual -Lucy le resto importancia y se largo a reír junto a Bianca.

El chico que había aparecido junto a Lucy permaneció callado, cerca de Amy. Fruncio el ceño al notar que tanto zackery Como yo lo mirábamos.

-¿Y tú quien eres? -quise saber-. Yo soy Scott Grace, gusto en conocerte.

Él había suavizado la expresión de su rostro, por un segundo creí asustarlo pero al parecer, no lo incomodaba.

-Yo Richard Woods -se presentó-. Hijo de Artemisa.

Amy siguió hacia delante, explicandonos todos sobre las demás cabañas. Yo me para sobre una. Tenia un símbolo muy raro, una especie de vara con dos serpientes enroscadas.

Cuando iba a irme sentí que algo se vaciaba en mi bolsillo. Metí la mano y mi canica, vamos, mi espada, no estaba ¿Qué clase de Campamento era este?

Busque con la mirada, y ví que alguien se metía en el bosque. Lo seguí hasta llegar a un claro, pero allí ya no había nadie.

-Por lo que veo no eres muy bueno protegiendo tus cosas.

Me gire. Encima de un arbol, había una chica.

Tenia el pelo marron y los ojos azul oscuro. Era muy gupa, tenía que admitirlo, pero no me fijé en ello, ya que tenia mi espada en su mano.

-¿De donde la has sacado?-me preguntó.

-Me la dio mi padre.

-Otro nieto de Jupiter, por lo que veo.

Yo iba a decirle algo como: Oh, en serio, no me habia dado cuenta. Pero preferí guardarmelo.

-Tormenta.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-La espada, se llama Tormenta.

Aprete los puños con impotencia ¿qué debía hacer para recuperarla?

-¿Me la devuelves? -pregunte-. vamos, ¡te lo pido amablemente!

Ella rió

-Creo que no. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir algo asi por aqui?

-Dejame adivinarlo, hija de Hermes.

-Nieta de Hermes-me corrigió-y jefa de su cabaña.

Yo estaba dispuesto a recuperar mi espada, me daba igual de quién fuera hija, nieta o prima. Asi que, en un plan desesperado, tomé un palo de madera e intente darle en la mano, para que soltara la espada y yo pudiera agarrarla.

Desgraciadamente, ella si sabía usar una espada, por lo que de mi palito solo quedaron astillas.

-Hay que mirar mejor los planes.

Pensé en lo que me había dicho mi hermana. Tal vez el Encanto pudiera funcionar.

-Oh venga, dejate de juegos y dame la espada-dije, intentando sonar lo mas encantador posible.

Ella parecía empezar a dudar.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, luego ya podras gastarle una broma a mis amigos, pero ahora dama la espada.

Y funcionó. Al final, me la dió. Empezaba a guastarme eso del Encanto.

-Muy listo-me dijo-usas el Encanto, debería haberlo sabido.

Se acerco a mi, quedando a tan solo unos centimetros de mi cara. Sonrió, de una manera que, en mi opinion, podia causar mas efecto que cualquier encanto vocal.

-Me caes bien Scott, quien sabe, tal vez te conviertas en mi complice en vez de mi objetivo.

Yo estaba muy ocupado preocupando de si estaba rojo o no. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica. Bueno, si, de Bianca, pero es mi amiga y no cuenta.

La chica empezó a retomar el camino hacia las cabañas. Por mi parte, la detuve.

¿Espera, como te llamas? -pregunte.

-Rose, Rose Stoll, hija de Travis y Katie.

Iba a preguntarle quienes eran, pero salió corriendo, dejandome con la palabra en la boca. Debo admitir que eso fue lo ultimo que hice antes de darme cuenta de que me había robado el reloj.

* * *

**si, ya se. Debería haber actualizado hace un montón. ¡pero me esforze y trate de hacerlo mas largo!**

**Tuve problemas con el Internet... pero ya esta. Prometo actualizar la próxima semana si es posible.**

**Girl of Sea01**


End file.
